clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:POGOPUNK32/2
Gallery Just a gallery of my work. A new picture will be put up every day. Image:Marx2.jpg|Marx from the game: Kirby Super Star Ultra Image:Marx.jpg|Marx in his boss form from the game: Kirby Super Star Ultra RE:RE: How to Archive No prob, dude. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I can help With that old outdated Javascript. Could you take a screen shot of the error? (use printsc) - 13:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I heard your message. Your'e so lucky. I don't get those... unless you bought pirated. Anyway, the master pack cost 3000 dollars and more. I, with mostly the help of tutorials, created some (most unsucceessful, but some yes) Flash games. I wonder... what would you do with those things. Guess who added it. I did. Mr. Unknown RE: Weegie's Mansion There's a little more than a nod to Luigi's Mansion there... In the Mario Fan Fiction realm, characters refer to Luigi as "Weegie" when angered, or suffring sibling rivalry (in Mario's case), and that eventually transfered into our family's vocabulary. In my family, "losing to a Weegie" is a huge insult, because no one loses to such a loser as Luigi. "Weegie" is also another term for mucous. Hee hee. Oh, and enjoy your DINNER, mah boi. TurtleShroom Continuous. Yes. You're right. When I heard my erm... relatives bought me the pirated version, I was scared off my pants! But they rest assure me to delete all Adobe scanners in my computer. I wish they were there if I bought one. The Master Pack was something I wished for. As participated in the International Compettions and Assesments for Schools (got to remember the name), and getting top 1% in my whole country (there's proof!). However, that's a large amount, and wishing to teach others about this will be hard. I suggest you should by After Effects, it's used for most programmes (which should be leveled to what the programme's software), maybe Wikipedia:The Simpsons and Wikipedia:Heroes. The master pack should have one inside. I have a microphone installed on my computer (only with use of my camera) and I do have lots of video editing skills. But I don't want to brag up or any further. Well, that's it. Bye! --Alex001 7.20, 19 January 2009(UTC)(KK:SS) Mission: Not Likely Hello, Pogopunk32! I'm writing a new story, Mission: Not Likely, where Professor Shroomsky is tricked by the PSA to spy on Darktan unwillingly. I plan to loosely parody Luigi's Mansion, in this case. Also, if you don't mind, I used your character in Chapter One. Since you never gave information on your actual character who lives in Antarctica, I took a wild guess and put you down as a "green, overall wearing creature, hopping down the street on a pogo stick." After which: "there's only one green creature on a pogo stick in Antarctica.". I hope you don't mind. Be sure to leave feedback on the talk page! TurtleShroom Idea hey, its sk8itbot here, hows this sound, we get all the voice actors for QFTGW movie on a skype conversation? me metal turtleshroom you explorer ect... then, we can all act the script out and recordit!!! --Sk8itbot08 LOL I saw ur message on TS' talk. Hilarious! You actually did that? Hmmm, I wonder if that would work all at folks down O'Connel St in Dublin lol. Ill try that, but if I get into rubbish, I blame the liberal media called "Youtube". [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'd probobly laugh at first, then feel sorry. The gardai here will beleive anything pretty much. Idk about Australia, but in Ireland we tease about the Mall cops all the time. They cant actually do anything accept call the gardai . And why would someone call you a gangsta wannabe? People these days lol.. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] Nice one. So many ideas now... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I wonder what they would do if they found out about Mama Luigi.I could just speak in irish gaelic gibberish to people in dublin department stores, as no one understands it in the city. Hmmm, what to do what to do =P [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) My favourite saying -"Táim tar éis é a bhualadh leis an gcarr!" Translation from Irish Gaelic:"I'm after hitting him with the car!" Thing is, I say it so fast I can barely understand it. So its like tma tar eurss bhuuklf lesfv cagrs. Anyway, gtg to work. Cya! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Lord, have Mercy I pray you didn't do that.................... Popular culture is a blast, but there is a time for everything. Brrr...... I can imagine the punishment.... Lord, I hope the police understand that this was a dare or some sort...... I'm worried for you. Good luck.... BRR!!! TurtleShroom QFTGW Film Update Hey POGOPUNK! This morning while I was taking a (very hot) shower, I came up with an idea for both the opening scene of Quest For The Golden Waffle and the logo of my studio (Doohickey Industries). The logo begins with Explorer's propeller hat (dubbed "Tittle" by me :D) flying on-screen by itself. It zips around for a few seconds, then tilts to the right and zooms to the left side of the screen, where it fades away into the outline of a propeller hat, which becomes the "D" in Doohickey Industries. The rest of the logo fades in to become the image above. After my studio's logo appears, then your studio's logo appears. Make it whatever you like. The opening scene starts with Tittle flying from the background onto the screen. The setting is up in the sky, with clouds in the background. Tittle appears to be afraid, and soon we see the reason why. A loud rumbling noise is heard, and Tittle shifts to the right to reveal a large Snowing 747 flying straight towards the camera. At the last moment, Tittle flies into the upper-left corner of the screen and turns into the "D" of Doohickey Industries, like in the logo. The Snowing then flies into the camera, the fuselage causing the "Doohickey Industries" logo to break apart and its letters to go flying. The camera turns around and watches the plane fly off into the cloudy distance. At that moment, the track Best Friends from the Madagascar soundtrack begins to play. The camera follows the plane as it flies off to who-knows-where. A brief shot of the interior of the plane is seen, showing that most of the passengers are sleeping. Flight attendants are serving coffee and croissants to the passsengers that are awake. The camera switches to the aerial view of the plane. Just before the chorus music breaks out, several clouds pull back to reveal the rising sun. As the chorus breaks out, two things happen: # The film logo, "Quest for the Golden Waffle", is etched on the screen by a beam of light, in block-style purple lettering. The "O" in Golden is the Golden Waffle itself. # All the clouds pull back to reveal that the plane is flying over the ocean and is headed for Dorkugal. Part of Southern Pi Island is shown. The plane then flies through -- and destroys -- the "Q" in Quest. An off-screen animator then flicks his flipper across the screen to remove the remainder of the film logo. As the chorus dies down and the verse repeats itself again, we see the plane landing on top of the Dorkugese Googolplex. Another plane crosses by and covers the camera. When it passes, we see the passengers exiting the plane. The Antics Brothers step out as well, and as they set their sights on one of the high-tech elevators, the chorus breaks out again. The brothers travel down in the elevator, and as the song finally ends, the camera follows them through the hallways until they enter the artificial beach on Floor 24. Howzat? D'you like it? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Capturing Eray Thanks for the Image! Looks great!--Spy Guy Pers 00:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Good Idea, in fact, I was going to suprise everyone with that idea lol. Anyway, have you seen the Silmaril article? They contain the real power within the amulets. I know it has alot of red links, but ill fill those in.So we could use the silmaril with the amulets to unite the powers. If good wins, the two trees will return and the amulets will not be needed anymore. If bad wins, well..bad stuff. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Also, when you said "Avatar", you revealed part of my parody! The four elements from Avatar:The Legend Of Aang are what I based it partly on. Im not telling the other part =P [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) If you read the page you'll see a part about Dagor Dagorath. Read it. You see where i'm going with this? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Btw, we need a rock keeper for this to work. You want to be it? Just sign your name under The Keepers. We need someone who knows how to use it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, add an "Artificial Amulet" and change it to say Three government funded legal blah blah blah. Paint could be useful..Maybe if we draw Darktan a cool moustache he will join the good side and leave us alone! Ill ask if Professer Shroomsky if he wants the amulet then. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) No worries, I did it for you. Im trying to bump up my edit count lol. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, lets wait til you get photoshop re-installed and I get on my desktop. I hate my nomadic family ways.IM MOVING AGAIN!!GAH!!But, at least my family is actually buying a house this time. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] Anyway, my lappie's running outta power. G2g bye! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yup, two weeks. Today I'm online so I'll edit for a while! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) So, what happened to your computer... I don't know... I know a couple of possibilities: #Your hard drive crashed #You reinstalled Windows #You ZEROED out your drive #Windows Blue Screened you into formatting it. Those are only possiblities. Sorry If I didn't spell it properly. Still, I have a 63 WPM typing speed with no errors. The only reason I don't have any errors is because I hit the backspace button before most people see the mistake. Ok... I know this is getting long. Oh, well... if it gives me edits on this Wiki, so be it!!!! Wow... this is getting long... As long as I keep typing at 63 WPM my name will be Hope to hear from ya, --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 13:10, 1 February 2009 (UTC) (Sk8rbluscat if you don't know) Bad news. Darktan will win if Agentgenius deletes The Silmarils. Say goobye to your happy antarctic life pogopunk! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) <:D So, what's up? Any updates for new videos? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Good luck, can't wait for your next vids! Tell me if you need help :) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I have sent him a few messages, read them. You may realize something that you maight not beleive at first. I say unto thee at this dark-hour, that children's fairy tales are more real than you think. King Triskelle okay here is what ideas I need on ok heres what my thing needs characters stages items ok that is the list think as many is you can alright thanks tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 thanks for the idea for darktan and the name is okay! thanks! Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 Hey... whazzup!!!! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:10, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'm doing good I am doing good... I am wondering why you cannot use Photoshop... READ THE MAIN PAGE! -'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey... I see why... Some IDIOT sent you a virus... :( --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I am at my grandma's house and no photoshop on this thing...--'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) QFTGW Hey, POGOPUNK! I saw your thing on DP's talk where you said you needed more time to get your Photoshop and Adobe Flash back on. It's alright. I don't mind if it takes more time, because then I can start writing more chapters of my book. The science fair is in two days, and I've gotten most of my report done, so I'll be into the clear zone quite soon. Have as much time as you want; I'll be writing my book and waiting while I do so. Hope you restore your files ASAP. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Super Paper Mario Actually, that's probably the only Mario game I refuse to play. Too much prophecy and darkness for me. At least Count Bleck lives happily. However, we can't have a dimension manipulator... there are no other dimensions to manipulate. Plus, Darktan doesn't like jesters and midieval stuff. If he had such a minion, he'd probably be a short penguin in a suit... with some sort of novelty bow-tie. If you can do that, go ahead. Feel free to add the jester hat, though. He'd probably manipulate the Fourth Wall like Explorer. Also, he should be on a very low rank, since he's a penguin wearing a suit and a jester hat with some sort of "power". If you can follow these guidelines, go forth and write! :) TurtleShroom! RE: Triskelle Nah, I've got it under control. Still, put the jester guy in a suit, and unlike SPM, don't make him the true villain, just a minion, a loyal bad guty of Darktan. By the way, the "religion" articles are at The Two Trees, High Penguins, and The Silmarils. I have heavily, and literally rewritten them, so nothing was as it was written. View the history for the COC sickness. Metalmanger supports this whole thing. I already shared it with him. Also, I'm writing a story where Professor Shroomsky sues King Triskelle and the penguin-gods (High Penguins) and forces them to reveal everything. That article is not finished, but it will be at Professor Shroomsky VS. King Triskille and the High Penguins. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 15:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Religion I expected you to say that. I understand they are a race of creatures, but I also know said race is contolled by us, the writers, many of whom have theological ties. Explorer, Barkjon, and I are all hristians as far as I know, and there are many other people of various faiths coming in and out. So, Professor Shroomsky is suing these characters, and they will tell everything. Plus, the COC bans such a thing (implied). --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 15:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Religion Indeed. I'm open minded in science, but I'm locked shut in religion. I'm not banning Triskelle, but he may abdicate his throne... or at least get sued. HA HA HA! --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 15:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Darktan and the Lawsuit Oh, he will. I don't know how... but he will. I'm thinking about having Triskelle overthrown and replaced with someone who is not a High Penguin... hee hee. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 16:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Go ahead and check out Professor Shroomsky VS. King Triskille and the High Penguins. It's not finished yet, but you may enjoy it. Remember, comment on the talk page. okay good job getting photo shop okay! since you got photo shop installed I'm ready for images for characters and final sapies and stages, and items ok here is what My penguin looks like he looks the same in the game *head:mining helemet *body:black hoddie *feet:black sneakers p.s:for an extra you can switch looks of characters for team play and you can change some characters to other outfits like explorer with his crown cap,mine with the ninja look,anything!(also dont forget the slingshot in my hoodie pocket Tails6000 user talk:Tails6000 Yay, You got Photoshop! I have a request. * Header: I want the words "Metalmanager" in capitals at the top. Bold, White text with a thin black outline around the white text. * Backround: The red and black thing that you can get in Flash 8. You know, the one with red in the middles that fades out into black in a circle. * Middle: I want Metalmanager standing with the Chill wig, ninja mask, black cape while holding fire in his left hand (right facing front). * Bottom: I want the same as the words at the top but upside down. I Hope this isn't too much trouble, and I dn't mind if you can't do it, and I don't mind if you can't do it. Thanks, --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:20, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second...I think I can do it all in Flash...Let me try, I will come back if it fails. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 21:10, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, can I use Daktan in a story? --'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Your in charge of the amulets in my absence, which may be permanent. Turtleshroom insulted my religion, and I may not come back. On top of that, im on a gaelic hurling team and im trying out for the William Shakespeare play Othello. Maybe for the last time, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 23:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I know :D --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 02:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) HOLY PENGHIS KHAN ON A STICK! THAT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) PLUS, I go to work on saturdays and sundays.On top of homework and chores during the week! Dang im busy these days... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Wow, i saw the pic tht u did metal AWESOME!!! can u make me a thng kinda like that, but more kinda neon electro stuff (green blue black) Heres my PC so u can put it in: --Sk8itbot08 10:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) And can u plz put Sk8itbot not Sk8itbot08 Im not quitting, he apologized.Hurling is a game we play here in Ireland. I posted on Spongebobrocks09's talk page what it is, and ill paste it here. "Hurling (in Irish, iománaíocht or iomáint) is an outdoor team sport of ancient Gaelic origin, administered by the Gaelic Athletic Association, and played with sticks called hurleys and a ball called a sliotar. The game, played primarily in Ireland, has prehistoric origins and is the world's fastest field team sport in terms of game play. One of Ireland's native Gaelic games, it shares a number of features with Gaelic football, such as the field and goals, number of players, and much terminology. There is a similar game for women called camogie (camógaíocht). The object of the game is for players to use a wooden axe-shaped stick called a hurley or hurl (in Irish a camán) to hit a small ball called a sliotar (pronounced ) between the opponents' goalposts either over the crossbar for one point, or under the crossbar into a net guarded by a goalkeeper for one goal, which is equivalent to three points. The sliotar can be caught in the hand and carried for not more than three steps, struck in the air, or struck on the ground with the hurley. It can be kicked or slapped with an open hand (the hand pass) for short-range passing. A player who wants to carry the ball for more than three steps has to bounce or balance the sliotar on the end of the stick (this is often called "going solo"), and the ball can only be handled twice while in his possession. Side to side shouldering is allowed although body-checking or shoulder-charging is illegal. No protective padding is worn by players, and although a plastic protective helmet with faceguard is recommended, this is not mandatory for players over 19." Thats what hurling is. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! My first practice for both is tomorrow, and I have both again of fridays, so my schedules crammed for wednesdays and fridays.By the way, do you have any pictures of Mwa Mwa Penguins? Im going to make a youtube epic starring those doom weedy-little anklebiters!! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Incoming transmission from server antarctica pet shop, on my sisters account: H-H-HEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPP!!!There's too many! I cant old out without one crying or saying they are wittlest and cutest in CP! One even said "Sneaks into tum tum" and "Drinks from boo boos"! I reported him/her (I really could not tell).This calls for the song from the soundtrack of the lord of the rings "Requiem for a Dream"! http://ie.youtube.com/watch? v=KEOolYYe60k&feature=channel_page !!!! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:54, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Anyway, thanks for the pic, I got tonnes and now all I need is the epic music (See Link Above)! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy SOO AWESOME!!! THANK-YOU DUDE! Nice orb stamps in the background! Very cool! and I just love the background! How can I repay you for such a AWESOME sig/poster/thingy-me-bobber --Sk8itbot08 21:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Credit Yes! ofcorse <-- (Bad spelling) --Sk8itbot08 21:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) THE WALRUS HACKED WWE ADAM!!! http://wweadam.com/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH --Sk8itbot08 22:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) okay here's my pic for my character Okay here's my player card CRUD STILL SAYS VERIFICATION ERROR! p.s:try to meet me at the ninja hideout or mine if you dont see at hideout or cant get in I'm at the hideout press that order for buttons,look at it,make a paint version of me for the game here's what I'm gonna look like when I'm selected. I will look like I have my slingshot ready to fire lets say to the left and my ninja look lets say I stand like that ninja in the ninja card okay. Thank you Tails6000 p.s:I'm gonna be on big surf As Tails 6 okay that's me with the hoodie mining helmet and sneakers. ;) nvm I got the pic GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR STUPID ERROR WHY IS IT EVIL! okay meet at mine big surf Tails 6 Hey POGOPUNK32, thanks for that sig pic you made with photoshop....umm, I was..just..wondering...if you could...make another...one? Not redo it, make a different one, if it's not any trouble. I will get the render image right now, and this time I will need a poster, not sig, I don't mind if you can't because I wont get sad because I have snow (:D) so, yeah, tell me if you can and if you can, I will get the render image. Thanks! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *Type: Poster *Size: The same as the Capturing Eray poster *Render: I have the Image, let me upload it. *Colors: Dark colours, Black, Grey, Light grey, that sort of thing. *Main text: The word "Metalmanager" in capitals at the top *Sub-text: The words "Awesome Ninja" at the bottom right *Miscellaneous: I would like the Image to be at the right and the words at the left, the sub text underneath the image and my website link (http://metalmanager.co.uk) at the bottom. There, That's the info. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 10:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) okay when your home from school go to big surf mine My name Is Tails 6 got it message me when you off school User:Tails6000 RE: Signatures I actually like your current signature just as it is... Yet, if improvements are what you seek, improvements I can deliver. Here's what I can tell you: First off, there needs to be a link to your user page on the signature. Second, If creativity is a big deal (and it is), perhaps adding a small, 32x32 (or 16x16) picture of that guy on the pogo-stick just to the left of the time-stamp? Third, the talk link is encouraged to be creative. Explorer once chose a fictional acronym of "ASAP" for his. My talk page link in the German Title of my "dictatorship" on the CP Wiki. Oh, and the squiggles before that is "turtle mushroom" in Hindi, the Hindu language. I chose it because it's exotic. I'm Christian for the record, not Hindu. Protestant Baptist Christian for the full title. Here is my signature, for inspiration, if you wish. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 19:56, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Issue Bin Should we merge the Issue Bin with the *Link Deleted due to being condemed*? They are quite similar, and the Court House could also be used to file complaints that don't concern users. I will move the Issue Bin to the Court House for now; please reply. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'...and you say goodbuy!!!']]) View this template 21:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) HI! Hey Pogopunk32! How's it going? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'm good too. I made the article Ice City yesterday. Tell me how you like it! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't need any for the Ice City article but I will need one for the new article I'm about to make. It's Zero but with a different name and this time he's not an angel demon or anything. I'll tell you when I need the image. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I really don't know what beurecrats do, but I like the title.Lol --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ǝɹ,noʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 15:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, Co-Webmasters are just plain bureaucrats with a shiny webmaster crest. They get to do certain things just because they hold the title. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) QFTGW Can we start on the trailer now? I'm really excited (though I will still need to write a script; perhaps you can help me?). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) okay when will we meet today? Okay you say when I meet you and where and at what time in pst(penguin standard time) User:Tails6000 Promotion Consider yourself prrrrromoted to bureaucrat! Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be the webmaster of Un-CP. Alex001 and I have been editing there lately and the founder wants to promote us both. Well, enjoy your promotion! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Lol funny Bill Cosby rap [[User:Str00del|'Str00del']] [[User talk:Str00del|'TaLk t0 mE!']] 00:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) okay ill be at big foot but where? my name on cp is Tails 6 Ill meet you on my sissy's account, though as embaressing as it is, Katsunshine. Im an insomniac, and it's about one o clock in the morning here lol. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I see ya photo shp as soon as possible (a.k.a now) Please Don't Quit Please don't I posted that for the very reason it was declared childish. To protect the children (and moralitry). I deleted the article. I only planned for it to last a bit. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but filth disgusts me. I freak out in cesspools (biased) like Un-Club Penguin, and I always overreact. Please don't quit. Your friend, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 03:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks mate. I'll still be active on youtube, though. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] forgot to tell ya Hey Pogopunk its me here was what I wanted in my photoshopped version of my penguin.All he needs is his slingshot in the hoodie pocket okay? Thanks! user: Tails6000 We are going to remove my elmo stuff, because remember, young children could visit the site.But, we will still have mild swears, some violence, and sattire.And especially MORE OSCAR WILDE!!OSCAR WILDE QUOTING IS THE OFFICIAL SPORT OF CLUB PENGUIN!!Anyways, we will remove the sexual and rascist remarks made by me on the site, but we wont be strict like this wiki. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Misunderstanding Once again, you are getting it all wrong. I meant to tell Triskelle that the wiki should have at least a set of rules similar to our COC, but less strict. I am quite annoyed when people misunderstand what I say. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Request *Type: Poster *Size: Width: 736 | Height: 416 *Render: <--- Click to enlarge *Colors: Black backround, blues and reds. *Main text: The words "Penguin Riders" in any awesome font. The word "Penguin" is white and "Riders" is blue except for the R in Riders which is red. *Sub-text: Ummm, don't need any XD *Miscellaneous: I want a black penguin on a snowboard at the side, and by black penguin I mean you can't see any detail, like if you took a picture of a cp peng and coloured it ALL black. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 14:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) QFTGW‽ When will we start? I'm really, really, really anxious to start on the trailer now! I think I can write a script this afternoon, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Can you help me? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to write the whole script on Notepad (the program, y'know). I will e-mail it to you when I'm finished, but I need some ideas for the script. Wait, hold on, I think I just captured one right now. I guess I better get writing. Cya. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Well, sorry to dissapoint you, but there will be no cavalcade of my anger today. I'll just write the script 'till you can get the hang o' it. It's just like what happened when my parents installed Office 2007; they couldn't figure out where all the commands were; the entire design had been changed. I was the only one who could get the hang of it, XD [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:42, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Just got one thing to say. When's my photoshop version of my penguin ready just saying. User: Tails6000 Can you make me a Photoshop picture? I want it to have Flystar on it, and it looks like yours, except that the background is red and it says "Flystar55555". Thanks for the cooperation!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 18:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) That would be this one: Let me know if you need more details!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 19:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) It's perfect! Thank you!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 19:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) do you make karts also? Yeah I need Penguin Kart Racing kart its a kart that is made from emerald shards that I found in the mine User: Tails6000 p.s:thanks for the picture Photoshop Picture Request Heheh. I have a photoshop pic request; here are the criteria: Type: Hmmm. I'd say it would be a banner, much like that image at the top of your own user page. Size: About the same as said image on your user page. Render: Image:Explorerdelegate.GIF. Colors: Light blue and a few other shades and tints of blue. Main Text: Explorer 767. Sub-text: Tyro Parodist. Misc: How about a few propeller hats, Antics Family Crests, whoopee cushions, bombs, and interrobangs (‽) floating about in the background? You can see where this is headed, right? I want a picture like the one you have at the top of your user page (you know, the one that says "POGOPUNK32, Freelance Artist", right?), though you will have to update it after I finish the Geek Empire, because after that I will consider myself a "professional parodist". Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Okay Well... maybe you are right. But I mean... this wiki is not about virtual games of this USA affliate! I thought there should be real games inside the fake world, not virtuality and so on. However, I would stop the message. Thanks. --Alex001 08:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with you. However, if Tails made her own virtual games wiki, the category could be shifted to there. --Alex001 08:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) You are right. --Alex001 08:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy You know, in your siggy, you should add a link to your user page (Example:POGOPUNK32). It would really help! Whats ur hotmail? i had to re-register --Sk8itbot08 12:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hello friend! can you....umm tell sombody I just saw link walking down pi bay with a note-pad that said "two socks and a pair of jeans" could have been a shopping list but might have been a evil plan!!!!!! --Bucket Pink Is Cool! WOW! ...so you were the villain all along? Wow! Didn't see that coming! Excellent writing! ...a certain someone played Super Paper Mario the other day, I believe? I read the synopsis online! Great job! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) You played it too? SO DID I! I'm on the last world Help me please Okay pogo I wanna know how to get your music on the page get the Mr.L theme for me and put it on my page please that for I can wait thanks! Help Hi, POGOPUNK! I need a bit of help with my Grammar Guide, and you're the best user I know in the image industry. I need a few images in my Grammar Guide, and I don't really have the time to make them, plus I'm not really as good as TurtleShroom says I am. So, I need your help. Here are some of the images that I need: * A picture of a bruised Mabel: This is a biggie. I already made one using Photoshop (yeah, I have it but don't know much about how to use it), but I trust you can create something even better. * Two pictures of penguin doctors: This is another biggie. The doctors will be stooping and holding a stretcher in the presentation, but you don't have to draw the stretcher; I will get that off ClipArt. * A picture of a worried Explorer: This will be used when Explorer corrects any major grammar mistakes that are shown in the presentation. His flippers will be waving in the air, and he will look like he is shouting at the audience. No angry facial expression, though, make the expression more of a shocked/worried one. (Note: NO BACKGROUNDS, PLEASE!!!! I just want a transparent background for the images.) I will continue to update this as I make the guide. I hope you can fill out the requests ASAP! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Bruised Mabel Hmm. It looks ok, but I would like her eyes to be replaced by Xs and her tongue to be sticking out. When I will use the picture, she will be knocked out by some falling object, and she won't be conscious. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) One teeny weeny last thing: Can you make the border line around her tongue a little less thicker? Please? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Great job! Thank you! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Preferences Your signature... well... you always put the image's title right? Why don't go to and put your whole signature in it! That way, you could sign with only --~~~~ . ----Alex001 13:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) signature and delegate desk Oh Pogopunk if you get a chance can you make a signature for me it will have my penguin on it,it says Tails6000 above and below it,and add some fire to the backround.And for the delegate desk make my character speaking about Mabel. thanks when you get the chance. And also thanks for the look of my character. Tails6000 17:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Speak up! Guess What? (among other things) Good Evening, PogoPunk! You won't believe what I had for DINNER this evening.... LOTSA SPAGHETTI! It's true! The SPAGHETTI was even specially made. You see, I'm allergic to Gluten (all things wheat and flour), Casein (all things dairy), so I actually had... LOTSA GLUTEN-CAESIN FREE SPAGHETTI! ...could you imagine Luigi having to say THAT in one of those YouTube videos? How about repeatedly? What a motuhful (pun intended!). Ha! :) ---- Internet me-mes aside, X has been messagin Darktan for a while. How about a response from the Destroyer of Worlds? Furthermore, a lot of the minions of Darktan's Army only have the template, and lack involvement. Should you ever get the chance, could you expand the articles, especially X, Manny Peng, andb help me expand and improve the Mischeif Maker article I wrote and drew? Please Reply (and have a great day), --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah Luigi saying that. And see the video when mario and luigi fight over what is for dinner I like the part when luigi threw somthing at mario and said SPAGHETTI! AHAHAH THATS FUNNY! Tails6000 02:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Template talk:WIKIFAMILY Source(s):uhafftaedaewhitthaysayorelse.com --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 03:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Rate Could you rate my article, Spy Guy Pers? --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 03:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, where do you stand on the CPFW vs Un-CPW debate? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 03:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) lookgoodandstillhavewits.ie Computer Game Hey... you know you could use tutorials at this website. As an intermidiate-advanced person at computeristics, I think that this should be good for you. Best wishes to you! ----Alex001 10:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) survivingthelifeofthetalkingpeople:orwhateverthiscacultortoldmewouldbeuseful Bad User I made that account, and was not going to make any other edits on it anyway. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 04:19, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Logo We are a Wikia Spotlight! Since your a great photoshop editor, do you think you could make a logo for us? Y'Know, like the ones you see on the side and bottom of the screen? Thanks! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Logo We are a Wikia Spotlight! Since your a great photoshop editor, do you think you could make a logo for us? Y'Know, like the ones you see on the side and bottom of the screen? Thanks! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I already made 3! Wait, I'll make a contest. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) It's brilliant! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Another Day, More Tourists. I cannot stand tourists, you probobly get them in Australia too. One comes up to me in the rudest fashion and says "Is Bohnohh and You Too popular in Oerland?". I answer to him and I says "Bono wears sunglasses inside, if you're not a blind person and you do that, you're a bit of a tool". In response, he says "I hear Oirsh Peoples were da friendlisets in teh world, guesh not den". With the remaining wits I had, keeping my temper under control, I say "I'm not sure if this is a question or a rant. To give the benefit of the doubt, I've lived in Ireland all my life, and know many people. And, as with any celebrity, Bono's popularity is mixed. Some love him; some hate him. Same with Axl Rose, Barry Manilow or Frank Sinatra for that matter. I guess the heart of the matter is: celebrity or neighborhood Joe, we're all human and none perfect. Nor can all be pleased no matter how hard you try - or how big your tax bill. Does that answer your question, or do you need another green beer?". The only idiotic response he could come back with is "Howw menny kilometres ish it ta Dooblin den?". Point and case:If your going to visit another country, we are all people. Dont ask stupid questions, that's like asking an Australian if they have a pet kangaroo. Everyone has their own opinions, just because im Irish, doesnt mean im a leprechaun, have red hair, or have an uncanny knack for being able to fight better when drunk. This is the reason I cannot stand tourists. Do you get them in Australia? I'd imagine they would be just as bad. Welp, another story from a day in the life of me! XD --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 04:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Request! *'Type:' Siggy! *'Size:' Width: 909 | Height: 321 *'Render:' Image:Craáin Sensei image.png | I will need it so his head is in view, don't worry about above the hat or below the beard. *'Colors:' White text (as used on the first Metalmanager poster) and the same backround used for when CDTS (Craáin Dark-Thing Sensei) has. *'Main text:' He can see you (located at top left), But can you see him? (located at bottom right) *'Sub-text:' Craáin Dark-Thing Sensei (located at bottom left, small letters) *'Miscellaneous:' A speech bubble above the evil sensei relative saying "Mwahahaha!" --'Metalmanager The ' 13:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Image Wow, that's awesome! And about that A...maybe you could just put a comma over it? If it's not too much trouble? --'Metalmanager The ' 14:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Request *Type: Siggy! *Size: Width: 909 | Height: 321 Render: *Image.Mr.L by brobot-L-type | I will need it so he can be with his brobot , don't worry about above the hat or below the robot feet. *Colors: White text. *Main text:He's the green thunder (located at top left), *But can you catch him? (located at bottom right) *Sub-text: Mr.L (located at bottom left, small letters) *Miscellaneous:some lightning from the sky Thanks! Tails6000 13:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Good creativity whats the thing I type in to make it appear without the eldorado thing Hey! Can I have a siggy? I want it to be about 300 hight and 500 width. Just have cool text. Like Triskelle. And, on a red background. Thanks :)! Austin8310 16:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC)Austin8310-Talk to me! Ok, here's the better version. Type: Signature Size: 100 hight, 200 width. Yeah. Other one was too big. Render: Um...Idk. Nothing. Maybe lighting of some sort. On red background. Colors: Red background, golden/silver text. Main text: Austin8310 Sub-text: None, this is a fairly easy one. Miscellaneous: Nothing. Austin8310 Dont worry, the lightning is optional. Austin8310~Talk to me! Awsome! Thats cool. Austin8310~Talk to me! Photoshop Request Hey Pogo, I have a photoshop request. Here it is: *Type:Flag (Not a banner, like a countrys flag) *Size:810 by 540 pixels *Render:This flag, cropped to fit into the border of Antarctica on This Flag *Colours:See above images. *Main Text:None *Sub-Text:None *Miscellaneous:None Think you can do it? It's okay if you can't. Thanks! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 23:08, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I mean the image here for the colours, cropped to fit the Antarctican borders onthis image. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 23:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Erm..My description is confusing, isnt it? I wanted that flag cropped into the shape of Antarctica for an upcoming article called "Antarctican Union", a parody of the European Union. But, it's okay. Thanks for resizing it, btw. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 23:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) It's alright, no harm done =). Yeah, I'd like Antarctica in the middle of the ring of stars. Thanks! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 23:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 23:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey PogoPunk! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go here! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 01:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Beastector Dya mind if I write the article on Taurus? I think I have a good idea for him. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg I didn't really want to make the pictures, just maybe some of his background. The only image maker i have is MS paint. About the talk page thing. Yeah, sure! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg ~Talk to me! I see. Yeah I like to go around and find bad articles and fix the grammar. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg ~Talk to me! Could You Invite 1337 from YouTube? -and ect.? I hope you invite that 1337 guy here (the one who called me a religious zealot)? It is always good to have a genius around here! ---- You wrote on YouTube that you were like "feces smeared on the carpet" here and that "you may just do that (quit)". Was that an expired comment, or do you really feel that low? If anyone (including myself) made you feel like that, just say the name and I will write a complaint on their talk page, or in my case, apologize. The comments mention the Un-CP as preventing him from coming. Is that resolved, or do I need to do more patrolling on the matter? ---- I do hope your freind can come, though he would have to abstain from calling Explorer "King Feces", and Happyface "an artist who draws feces". Honestly, why does he use the swear word for defecation so much? I can handle being a "relgious zealot" (which, according to Google, is a Jew who fought to the death for his religion. I can relate to that. I firmly believe my faith, it unwavers. ---- However, I had no right to do what I did on Un-CP, and I apologize. ---- Anyway, from my past actions, it may seem a surpirse to ask you to invite a person who swears at my fellow editors and calls me a "zealot" to the wiki. However, maybe if I extend a hand of kindness instead of imposing my will on him, maybe he will give his genius as you did, adhering the COC as you do. ---- That famous "love your enemies" thing is easy to say, hard to do. I want to try and do it for 1337, because I would love to have your friend contribute his imagination. ---- Speaking of the COC, your abyss knight article was really good! I'm not a fan of its theme, but you ''definately strove to abide the Law in that case. It was a brilliant, well written article (as all of your articles are), and its adhering to the COC was impeccable! ---- I don't believe I've told you this in a while, but you are a genius, pure and simple. If 1337 from YouTube is anything like you, I believe that he is a genius as well. He would just have to abstain from the insults (except the zealot, that doesn't bother me). I already posted two comments on his page asking for his forgiveness, but you may need to seal the deal since he won't respond to a zealot. I hope to see him on the wiki, and I hope that extending a hand of friendship to a person who diasagreees with my personal morales will make me a better, more tolerant person. ---- In the Bible, James 9 says not to discriminate. I'm going to put that to the test by refraining from protesting Un-CP and by allowing a man who hates me to edit. ---- In short, could you convine 1337 to come here and follow the rules? His imagination seems too good to pass up, and I need the life lesson. The only thing to lose is another brilliant man like you. What do you say? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 02:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S.: I think you may have this status already, but Mah Boi, would ya like a Beauracrat Promotion? It is what all true warriors strive for! ---- Hey Pogopunk!!! What's up? -- My Talk 02:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Request!!! *'Type:' Siggy! *'Size:' Width: 600 | Height: 200 *'Render:' *'Colors:' blue and dark blue backround, white text *'Main text:' "Metalmanager" placed at top left *'Sub-text:' "If I turn my head like this...It looks like a potato!" placed below "Metalmanager" text, smaller though. *'Miscellaneous:' I want the penguin image that I gave you to be winking. And remember. NOT the player card, ONLY the penguin that's ON the player card! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I mean like, not an animation, like, with one eye closed to look like he's winking, anyway, he's wearing glasses (LOL) so he can't wink (LOL 2x) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: 1337 Well, he is correct, the COC does forbid him swearing, and he is banned from CP, though he's not converting me. I am Christian, I won't give up God, if that is what he means. If he sets foot on here and literally tries to "convert" me, as in convince me to swap religions, I would have to send him packing. What does he mean by convert?! Also, he won't get away with things other users do not, he will be treated as an equal membver of the community. I just don't want him to push it. When I say I want to learn tolerance, I mean I want to handle people with different views. I DO NOT WANT MY TOLERANCE PUSHED. I also want no part in conversion (in fact, that conversion thing frightens me). If 1337 can agree not to push me, and if he can adhere to the COC (seriously, if you can write the Abyss Knights to the COC, he can do it). I'm in this for a test of Biblical loyalty and obedience to God's Word (I'm adhering to James 9 and the "love your enemies", The Bible), but I can tell it will be a wild ride. Let's hope I can handle this, but keep in mind, if he crosses too far a boundary, you will have ten dollars less in currency. ---- It's a deal. Send him in. I will notify Explorer of this plight immediantly. Just don't let him try any conversion on me. Also, if he does throw me in the "rinse cycle", as he claims he may do, I would never call him a swear word no matter how bad he would act. Swearing is against my moral beliefs, so tell him that. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 14:33, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Convert? Just for the record, what religion did he want me to follow? What did he mean by convert? That still frightens me! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 15:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) It's a Censor-Palooza! PogoPunk, after you talked to 1337, look at the first thing he said to me! I wanted him to teach me a life lesson, not insult me and my fellow editors! ---- I'll join the wiki if the following things happen; - -Give me Webmaster status -Everyone is to make overglorified articles about me -Smoke must be outta my 24/7 -When I say fart (HAHAHAHA LOL SO FUNNEH) or any other childish humour, everyone is to laugh like the hyenas in the Lion King. , just remembered. I can't do all that stuff. After all, you guys have Explorer for that stuff. ---- --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 15:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Why Explorer, and not Me? Why is 1337 attacking Explorer, and not me? The deal was made between you, me, and 1337. Explorer should not be a part of this. Tell him to leave Explorer alone, and remind him this is a lesson of "tolerance", not hate mail endurance. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 15:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Lollie I don't want to pick a fight with him, but I do want him to not attack an innocent bystander. He should be testing my tolerance, but I sort of think that he is using this as a chance to insult me; it is almost as if he is taking advantage of my first time at tolerence and "loving my enemies". Does he have a history of using and/or taking advantage of others, or is this his first time? I'm prepared to have my character tested, to see if I truly can follow God's rule, but I don't believe that dishing out insults and swearing at other users is really teaching anything. All it really does is make me feel bad. I have pretty low self-esteem. ---- Tolerance, according to Google: Noun. "Permissiveness: a disposition to allow freedom of choice and behavior." ---- I need that more online, most definately, but I don't think that includes ndishing out insults to others not involved in the test. Do you agree with Lollie, that Explorer forces glorification upon himself? I sure don't! I think glorification, like respect, is an earned characteristic. ---- Overrated, according to Google: Adjective. "Given an undue amount of credit for quality or merit in a field; not necessarily related to popularity." ---- I don't think that Explorer's articles are "overrated" no more than yours are. That's the point. Your articles are all incredible. I know I sound lie Aunt Arctic when I say that (LOL), but you do indeed write incredible, glorious articles, as does Explorer. You both have unmatched skill that could probably become a career. I am proud of both of you, and you, PogoPunk, should recieve an upgrade on the WOF. Yet, these are just my thoughts. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Character Needed To Be Made Dude, I need a picture of my character Ninjinian to be made, can you make one? I quite really need one because I'm not an awesome computer-artiste. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 19:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RollBack Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! BTW, Thanks for the siggy! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Irish Life Lesson Came up with this earlier today, thought I'd share it with ya. "As you slide down the banister of life, make sure theres no splinters pointing in the wrong direction!" -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!]] 03:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Box art request Okay I need box art for the Usa version on Tails Zone: Vibrate That! *Type:Poster *size:Size of a game case (just use one you have and make it like that) *Main text:Tails Zone: Vibrate That! *misc:Tails with a merfil or fighting the vibration monarch Tails6000 02:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you do me a favor? metal has super smash bros brawl and i was wondering if u could make him a "kirby brawler" little picture like u have? think of it as his bday pressent from u! Also, u like meta knight? oh wow! hes so cool, whats ur friend code? 4984-0581-7896 Thats my code, add me and we will accsept! -- 14:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks! oh and dont worry bout the friend code, lol, we are trying to connect to the internet with randomers and it took forever to load and then one guy keeps standing still randomly! lol -- 14:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey! Saw the siggy thing, metal thinks is amazing! also, did you get a wii LAN adapter? Thanks so much, -- 15:54, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Lollie He swore in a message in Sheepman's talk page. I had no choice but to rollback it. I hope he doesn't do that again. [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 15:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Lollie has struck agian!! Ok, now he's gone waaaay to far this time!! I can't even ''begin to explain it! Check TS's talk page!! He's doing it on purpose just to make TS crack! I don't know what to do! It seems I'm the only user on here right now, and I have no idea what to do! Help! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 15:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Tolerance Thank you PogoPunk, for banning 1337. I knew he was going to abuse this chance, but I guess I had the ''tolerance to not ban his evil (biased) attacks. It looks like I've learned a lesson after all. Now for the application! ::::) Also, thank you for joining the military. That is an honor, and I respect you for choosing such a noble career. It is people like you that keep our respective countries save. You deserve commendment for that. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) 1337lollie Pogopunk, you're a positive users but I can't believe that you're friends with that lollie guy. He insulted someone who's autistic! Does he have any respect? He called Happyface a (censored) artist and Explorer overrrated. Please, I can't bear someone like that, I'll Zidane head butt him. He called Happyface as useful as a green belt. Ask User:Sockpuppets411, they got in a big fight once, ask if Happyface backed down. I doubt he'll respond though..... --The FluffMiester 19:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S. Happyface just said to tell you this. "Pogopunk, good luck." I think he's referring to you becoming the next webmaster and leading the wiki into the rough times. --The FluffMiester 19:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Wowz! Congrats on getting the next-in-command webmaster thingy! Erm-title. Would everyone in the audience please rise for the singing of "Advance Australia Fair"? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Howdy doo! Did u ever pick up a wifi LAN thing for wii? -- 11:20, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey! goto winterland giftshop! there is sombody sitting on the chairs wating to meet you....-- 09:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hey If you want to create games, please make also available for Linux please. -- 13:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Leukemia D= Sorry to hear that. Hope you get well! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 11:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Cancer! Oh no! That's terrible! PogoPunk, I just read some statistics on Leukimea. ---- LUKEMIA SURVIVAL PERCENTAGE *Acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL): 66.1 percent overall; 91.2 percent for children under 5 *Chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL): 76.2 percent *Acute myelogenous leukemia (AML): 21.3 percent overall; 55.2 percent for children under 15 *Chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML): 46.7 percent Let's hope you have CLL. I hope you make it through and heal soon. I'll think about you when I think about cancer (I lost a close great-great aunt to cancer), and I'll remember you in my prayers. I don't know what your religion, but doctors are miracle workers in their own right. I've heard doctors referenced as "direct tools of God", as in He does His greatest work in the medical field. I'll think of you often. However, friend, there is a chance you may not make it. I'm not a morbid person, but death is a possibility. In case your time is around the corner, remember to do these things before you leave: *Write a will (so you can send your possesions to those who will care for them). The best part about wills is that you can have pretty much anything done within reason. For instance, the creator of Star Trek directed in his will to be shot into space. In another case, one woman actually said in her will: "and may I be buried next to my husband, in my Ferrari, in my favorite silk dress, with the seat slanted comfortably". She had her request granted, but her grave was sealed with cement. Be sure to clear and precise when writing a will, because evil, sleazy lwawyers and cruel people will definately challenge any vauge statement. Of course, you could always write "and who so ever challenges this will and testament in a court of law or otherwise shall be Disinherited from its bequeathels", which is actually what I plan to do in my will (not that I'll write it anytime soon)! Be sure to sign it. Also, you have a great sense of wit, to quote a book: "don't let a little thing like death ruin your creativity"! After all, Mah Boi, you could write a will that all true warriors strive for! *Alert your family (if you haven't). *Get someone to report your health here if you can't do it yourself (I'd like to keep track of how you're doing). *In the case of death, let it be reported on the wiki so we can properly recognize it and pay our respects. *If there is anything you want to do before death, you better do it! ---- Well, that's about it. If you require chemotherapy to cure your cancer, you will lose your hair. I'm going to lose it to heredity anyway, but baldness is worth it if you live to eat Lotsa Spaghetti in the future. :) I'll keep you in my thoughts. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Perhaps you could write in your will to have a statue placed at your burial grave (if you die, that is). You could put something like your PogoPunk character, the Dinner king, ect. That would be pretty interesting. I'm glad you're back It's good to have you back here Pogopunk. You're one of the most awsome editors here. I hope you're okay. Speeddasher Request May I have a request for a logo for my article Tails6000 the Fighters heres what I want it to look Type:banner size and width: Way of Metal managers signature What I want it to say: Tails6000 the Fighters misc.:A flame behind the text and a picture of my penguins head showing a fist If that isn't specific sorry I will try to be more specific User: Tails6000 Hi Hey Pogopunk, I'm glad you're back! I hope you get better from Leukemia - the chances of survival are good. I will pray for you. Also, happy birthday! (I saw it on your user page) Please reply anytime soon. --Dancing Penguin Wait, you recovered! That's awesome! W00T! It's great to have you back. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I think I replied before you sent that message - sorry. Now, good luck for the future, from all at the Club Penguin Fanon! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hi!! Hi POGOPUNK, glad you're back! And HAPPY BIRHDAY! =D P.S. Maybe it might be time to archive again. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 13:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Here's a new Internet phenomenon... Here's a new Internet phenomenon... ''"I'm Firing My Laser!" The clip is simple: characters shoot lasers out of their mouths after screaming the above phrase. The comedy part is how they say it: "I'M-A FIRIN' MAH LAY-ZOR!" That is the Firing Laser fad in a nutshell. Example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0HE5M4oc94&feature=channel_page --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 00:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: "While I Play Unfitting Music" ....I've heard those before! Very enjoyable. Another one (I have not actually seen), but heard of, is: "So, I heard you like Mudkips?" If it's clean (if and only if it's clean), may I see a link? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: So, I've heard you like King-Kips? Well, now I like King-Kips.... So much "mah boi"...... it was very funny. You have good taste in clean comedy! "Mah boi, mah boi mah boi, mah nboi, mah boi mah boi..................." --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Mah boi, mah boi mah boi.......... PS Request You may not know me but can I get a photoshop thing? If so, that would be awesome! Message me if you want details! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) My Artwork For my artwork could I please have blue in the background with some Red Stars? Also, I would like it to say SNOWMAN 1001. I'm not that good with px but I'd like it like the one on the top of your page. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Award! =D You have received my '''Award', for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE BLAZES?? Why'd you quit??? What happened? Please come back, you are one of the best users! This Wiki's Not the Same Without You!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 19:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I guess myself need not be here either.. Im not a scientist, I am here for Fiction. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 19:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Look, don't quit. I've come up with a potential compromise (which happens to let you make the Negaverse however you like) but I won't say it unless you come back. Seriously, this isn't worth quitting over. People have wrecked my articles to, but did I quit? No. I fought for my rights and guess wjich version is accepted now? Mine. You can do the same.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:47, 23 March 2009 (UTC) No this can't be! You've made some of the best articles ever and now you're just going to quit and delete all the awsome articles you've made? Please come back Pogopunk. Like Triskelle said, This Wiki's not the same without you. Speeddasher A compromise won't cause it to esculate further!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 20:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, don't quit because of that! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:08, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Please don't quit. If you're still somewhere on the Wikia Corporation, and you click the new messages link, I want to tell you I am sorry. To battle you was a stupid move, one I should have never done. I can't convince you to stay, but I would like to tell you this. You have written some of the greatest literature I have ever seen. I took one look at some of those articles you have written, and I knew you were going to be invaluable to the wiki. On another note... what is "science fiction", but "fiction" with the word "science" tacked on to it? If this was a pure science wiki, we'd be writing biology reports on Antarctica. This would be "http://antarctica.wikia.com", and I would probably not edit, nor would you or Explorer. It was an escalated debate. A negaverse is scientifically impossible even with science application, and I should have, in all my intelligence, have realized that and did what we've done with every article ever written. Write it, have others come in, check for errors, expand, acknowledge, link... add the science, ect. After all, you gave explanations and classifications to every Darktonian creature. The Doom Weed had special chemicals (submissiveness, hallucogenens, ect.) that granted power. Scientifically, impossible. ---- I've made many a science error. I was dumb enough to think Plutonium was stable... plutonium blows up. DUH! I should have known that! Now that I recall... *How about the Sapie Brothers? Does shapeshifting exist? Heck no! What about PASA or Jupiter V 3000? No! *The Moon Mission? Impossible. It took billions of dollars and ,onths to assemble the USA rocket. The CP rocket? About two million coins, tops, bulit in about a month. *Turkeys on an asteroid? Impossible! Turkeys having the sentience to escape Thanksgiving? Don't make me laugh! Sanity Penguin thinking he is cool? Psychology can't explain that. Having an atmosphere on a rock the size of Mount Everest? Again, impossible! *What about Mwa Mwa Penguins? Do they make any sense? How can you say "chews on toesies" and not chew on a foot? Don't even mention the fact the penguins have webbed feet, AKA no toes! *...How about Professor Shroomsky? No mushroom on earth can grow up to three or four feet high. True, mushrooms eat dead stuff like grabage, rotten bananas, ect., but can they move around and get it? *Telekinesis? Ha! That's impossible anywhere! *Puffles? Even if there were sentient furballs... would you want one? Talk about allergies! * What about artificial jet currents, hurricanes driven by satillite? Living comuter software, Edwin Freezer Luge, quantum computers, glowing file cabinets? Does anything make scientific sense? ---- No! We use our imagination to create these things! In fact, we usually have to bend science around the item, not vice-versa! The Negaverse, in all honesty, was the first science battle ever staged, and I apologize for bringing it up! Listen, everone misses you! AgentGenius dropped all charges, I pleaded for your forgiveness, Triskelle begged for your return, Sheepman was stunned, I nearly went insane, the Chat Box became the most active ever.............. can't you see we NEED you? Who gave us Darktan? Who gave us AOPP, a plot line, a use for Billy Mays, pie wars, guidence, who taught me tolerence and spoke in Internent phenomenae? ---- Mah boi, your edits were what we all strived for. Your edits were better than mine in most cases, I haven't written a pure out of-the-blue article in a LONG time! You wrote a template, a category, an organized plot structure! We owe YOU for sending us into the Wikia Spotlight, it is YOU who helped us reach 1000+ articles! ---- PogoPunk, we can't work as good without you. There's not a user here who can cover the evil villain writing department. Sure, Mabel is annoying, but is she EVIL? No, she's neutral like Switzerland! She's just a "big fat meanine", as her page says. Is Darktan evil? Yes. He's so evil that Mabel looks like a saint in comparison. ---- PogoPunk, we need you. Now, you may quit, and 1337-Lollie may want you to leave as well, but a lot of people look up to you, swearing or not. ---- Your articles have been featured, PogoPunk. That's an honor. You're a beauracrat and a sysop. You were considered an heir to the Webmaster! ---- I can't make you return, but there is a whole database who misses you and your absolute genius. Mah boi, This Wiki's Not the Same Without You. :::::( --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) MSN plz Come onto MSN messenger please! -- 21:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Questions WHY'D YOU QUIT! Also, are you still making my Photoshop picture? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) NEVER! If you quit, I'll quit! Then if I quit, many people will quit! GAH!!! --The FluffMiester 03:26, 25 March 2009 (UTC) GFDL To my knowledge, the license the wiki is in (GFDL) allows this. -- 11:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) No, as in letting us ''restore it, not on your side. -- 12:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Uh... Why you're deleting your images? --Sonicspine31 12:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I will NOT restore your art. I agree with you. Restoring your art is very wrong. It's your art. I restored the articles because we all really enjoy them, but I agree with you; we have no right to restore your art, it's your art and someone may take credit for it long after we all leave. Whatever that IP Address says, I will NOT restore your art, because I respect your art enough to understand it can never be duplicated. Does this also mean you will delete all of the profile images for Darktan, AOPP, ect.? We kind of need those... I miss you. ::::( --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Don't go Don't go, POGOPUNK. While you all have been arguing over scientific stuff and who-knows-what, I've been coughing my head off and having a fever to boot. I've been sick since Saturday, and I have no clue what's been going on. I was even going to respond to your message on the Negaverse. Maybe that would have changed what happened yesterday or elsewhen. I have no idea what's been happening, but all I know is that you're too brilliant to go. If this user-quitting nonsense keeps happening, I'' myself might quit, and that would mean probable disaster. I feel slightly weak right now; that probably explains why I'm not wording this message in a stronger way or using any exclamation points. I've been sick and coughing for the past five days. At least I got a Wii... Don't go, POGOPUNK. Don't go. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 19:52, 26 March 2009 (UTC) NO! 'DON'T YOU ''DARE GO!!!! YOU HAVE NO REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, GOOD REASON!!! SO WHAT, YOU SAID A BAD WORD OR TWO? FORGIVE AND FORGET!!!!!!! YOU MAKE TOO GOOD ARTICLES TO GO!!!!! I DEMAND THAT YOU STAY!!! YOU'RE FORGIVEN OF ANYTHING BAD YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE IN THAT ARGUMENT!!!! REALLY!!!!! DON'T GO!!!!!!! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Listen to explorer pogo think about your friends! (shows a bunch of friends wanting pogopunk to stay) Tails I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHETHER THE FILM OR EVEN THE BOOK IS FINISHED, ALL I CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STAYING HERE!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN CARE WHETHER YOU EDIT A LOT OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID; I'M FORGIVING YOU, PLUS I NEVER SAW IT!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK, WE LOVE YOUR ARTICLES!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WOULD BE EVEN BETTER IF YOU MADE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T GO OR I WILL BERATE YOU WITH "DON'T GO" LETTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC)